


Spitting Images, A Different Story

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius had successfully surprised Hugo two times in only one evening. First when he said Hugo looked like his father. Second when he offered a friendship to Hugo. “Let’s not be enemies. Besides, one enemy is too much and one thousand friends aren’t enough.” Written for A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitting Images, A Different Story

_Title : Spitting Images, A Different Story_

_Genre : Friendship_

_Characters : Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy_

_Summary : Scorpius had successfully surprised Hugo two times in only one evening. First when he said Hugo looked like his father. Second when he offered a friendship to Hugo. “Let’s not be enemies. Besides, one enemy is too much and one thousand friends aren’t enough.” Written for A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Challenge._

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

                Hugo wasn’t friends with most of Albus’ or James’ friends, especially not with a Malfoy. He already heard it billion times how his father moaned about the cunning and conniving Malfoys. Usually his mother only rolled her brown eyes and chastised him for being too prejudiced and said that what happened in the past should stay in the past. Let’s move on with our lives, his mother added. His father would grumble under his breath and said about the dirt in a much undignified place that couldn’t be removed, either with magic or manually.

                Hugo believed Uncle Harry was more lenient because he let his youngest son befriend Scorpius Malfoy. He never heard Albus’ father talk about the Malfoys the way his father did. Hugo thought that when one of your sons was sorted to the Slytherin House, you wouldn’t be so uptight about some beliefs anymore. Perhaps that’s one of the reasons too.

                It didn’t mean that Hugo didn’t approve of his cousin’s friendship with Scorpius. Albus and the blond boy didn’t break rules or create troubles as much as James did. Hugo supposed it was okay.

                But being alone with Scorpius Malfoy, no Albus in sight, in the Slytherin’s Common Room was far from okay. One of the perks of having relatives in different Houses was you could be in all of their Common Rooms, which was cool. Not all kids had the privilege.

                Hugo had been talking with Albus when suddenly the black haired boy needed to go to the loo, leaving Hugo alone. Parchments, quills and bottles of ink were scattered on the table. Hugo felt more comfortable studying with him rather than with his own sister. Rose wasn’t patient when it came to explaining subjects. Out of nowhere Scorpius came and sat in Albus’ chair.

                Hugo warily looked at the other boy.

                “Hi, Hugo,” Scorpius casually greeted him.

                “Hello,” Hugo replied slowly.

                “Doing homework?” Scorpius wasn’t affected by his not-so-friendly-tone. He waved at the young Gryffindor merrily. For a Malfoy he was too cheerful and too friendly.

                Hugo nodded. He played with his quill and rearranging the messy parchments. It gave him something to do. He felt uncomfortable sitting opposite Albus’ best friend. He didn’t know what to say.

                “So, how do you like Hogwarts?” Scorpius asked. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

                “Yeah, who doesn’t like this school?” Hugo responded without lifting his head. He cursed himself for not able to handle the situation nicely. Sure James could do better in this situation.

                “We have a lot of homework, but that’s okay,” Scorpius informed. “We’ll survive.”

                Hugo nodded dumbly.

                “You look a lot like your father.”

                Hugo raised his head sharply. “Don’t bring my father,” he snapped angrily. He glared at the older boy. Hugo didn’t like Scorpius bringing his family to the conversation.

                Scorpius looked surprised. “Easy there, Hugo.”

                Hugo narrowed his eyes.

                “What’s the problem? I didn’t say anything insulting about him. Or you,” Scorpius turned serious. His grey eyes weren’t as friendly as before.

                Hugo averted his eyes. Suddenly he felt guilty for being rude. Scorpius was right. Perhaps Hugo was a little bit prejudiced too.

                “I saw your father and mother at the station,” Scorpius cautiously stated.

                “I saw your parents too,” Hugo mumbled. He remembered the aristocratic looking family. ‘It’s hard not to spot them. Blonde and tall.”

                Scorpius’s mouth twitched. “It’s hard to miss your family too. Red head and so many of them, beside your father and your sister.”

                Hugo couldn’t stop but grin.

                “You’re the spitting image of your father,” Scorpius told him.

                Hugo was surprised in return. Scorpius raised his brows at his reaction. “Usually that sentence is addressed to Albus. Or I’ve heard, to you.”

                Scorpius easily chuckled. “I know. But I think you look very much like your father too. Red head, tall and freckled.”

                Hugo grinned widely. At the moment he understood why Albus was friends with Scorpius. The boy talked freely but good naturedly. “You too. I can picture you growing old to look like your father and grandfather.”

                “And many older Malfoy generations, for certain. Hey, Hugo,” Scorpius leaned forward. His chest almost touched the edge of the round table separating them. “Whatever people say about our family, let’s be friends.”

                Scorpius had successfully surprised Hugo two times in only one evening.

                “Oh, close your mouth. I could stuff my cauldron and potions ingredients there.”

                Hugo closed his mouth with much difficulty. “Be friends, you said?”

                Scorpius started to look irritated judging by his facial expressions. “Yeah, friends- more than one individual involved in a nice circumstance.”

                “I know what friends mean,” Hugo glared but without anger. He knew the famous story in the Potter family about Draco Malfoy offering his friendship but rejected by Harry. Hugo didn’t want the history to repeat, to his family this time. Hugo believed Scorpius was much nicer than Draco had been.

                “Let’s not be enemies. Besides, one enemy is too much and one thousand friends aren’t enough.”

                “What are you, a wise boy?” Hugo laughed. “Let’s open a new page in our lives.”

                “Now look who’s talking about wisdom, Weasley.”

                Hugo didn’t hesitate to shake Scorpius hand. Being friends is easier than being enemies, right? Especially to somebody who looked nice.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
